The Gamesters of Triskelion
Streszczenie Wstęp :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3211.7. Wchodzimy na standardową orbitę wokół Gamma II, niezamieszkałej planetoidy z automatyczną stacją atronawigacyjną i komunikacyjną. Chorąży Chekov, Porucznik Uhura i ja przesyłamy się na powierzchnię celem rutynowej kontroli" Trzej oficerowie Gwiezdnej Floty opuszczają mostek, pozostawiając na stanowisku dowodzenia komandora Spocka. Wchodzą do transportera i oczekują na przesłanie, a główny inżynier Montgomery Scott zaczyna procedurę, gdy nagle wszyscy troje znikają z pokładu. Lądują na dziwnie pomalowanej podłodze. Kirk domyśla się, że mogła to być usterka transportera, gdy zauważa, że na niebie świecą trzy słońca, a oni znajdują się na jakiejś nieznanej planecie. Tymczasem Scott melduje o dziwnym zniknięciu zwiadu, jednak nie może znaleźć jego przyczyny Oficerowie usiłują użyć swych komunikatorów , jednak odkrywają, że nie działają. W dodatku zostają zaatakowani przez czwórkę wojowników, wszystkich uzbrojonych w dziwną broń i bardzo agresywnych. Kirk, Uhura i Chekov próbują użyć fazerów ale te nie działają. Kapitan nakazuje więc walkę wręcz, jednak przewaga sił jest po stronie napastników i zostają zdominowani. Kirk zostaje powalony na plecy i leży z przystawioną do gardła ostrą klingą. Akt I :"'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3211.8. Podczas przesyłu z Enterprise na inspekcję Gamma II, normalna sekwencja transportu została przerwana, a my znaleźliśmy się na dziwnej i wrogiej planecie, na łasce stworzeń z różnych ras galaktyki." Ukazuje się dziwna, ubrana na czarno postać. Gratuluje oficerom Floty ducha walki i przedstawia się jako Galt, mistrz gry z planety Triskelion. Zostają zabrani do lochów i przykuci łańcuchami do ścian, a następnie zakładają im dziwne, metalowe obroże. Galt informuje, że jego panowie, Opiekuni, "oczekiwali ich i zaaranżowali ich transport". Będą szkoleni do igrzysk i przez resztę swego życia będą walczyć w grach,m organizowanych przez Opiekunów. Tymczasem na statku Mr. Scott sprawdza transporter od końca do końca i nie znajduje żadnej usterki. Mr. Spock skanuje planetę po raz wtóry i nie znajduje śladów życia. Doktor McCoy jest zdenerwowany tym, że Spock nie może znaleźć jego przyjaciół. Na Triskelion kapitan, Chekov i Uhura zostają zabrani do "kwater", które zostały dla nich przygotowane. Są to więzienne cele z kratami i imieniem każdego z nich na drzwiach. Atakują strażników i próbują uciec. Galt przymyka oczy, a te zaczynają świecić silnym światłem. Małe, białe urządzenia na obrożach odpowiadają podobnym blaskiem Wszyscy troje upadają na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu. Gdy Galt otwiera oczy, obroże wyłączają się i więźniowie powoli wstają na nogi. Galt mówi, że ucieczka jest niemożliwa, póki noszą Obroże Posłuszeństwa. Cała trójka posłusznie wchodzi do cel. Na Enterprise Mr. Spock jest przekonany, że zaginionych nie ma w tym systemie słonecznym. Frustracja doktora McCoy pogłębia się, gdy pojmuje on, że Spock jest tak samo bezradny w tej sprawie jak pozostali. Będąc w swych celach więźniowie dyskutują o możliwości ratunku przez Enterprise. Do celi Uhury wchodzi Lars, jej Instruktor, z tacą pożywienia. Wpycha ją do celi i mówi, "Jest mało czasu. Zostałem wybrany dla ciebie." Słychać, jak się szamoczą i Uhura krzyczy. Krzyczy też kapitan Kirk , bezradny w swojej celi. Gdy jedna z Instruktorek podchodzi do krat, próbuje jej dosięgnąć i woła:"Co dzieje się z porucznik Uhurą!?" Akt II Kirk wciąż stoi przy kracie gdy Lars opuszcza cele Uhury mówiąc jej, że nie wolno odmawiać "selekcji". Instruktorka Kirka wchodzi z pożywieniem mówiąc mu, że to "czas na wzmocnienie" i siada obok, obserwując, jak je. :" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3259.2. Tymczasowo dowodzący pierwszy oficer Spock. Kapitan, porucznik Uhura, i chorąży Chekov zaginęli prawie dwie godziny temu. Komputer jest bezużyteczny z powodu braku dostatecznych danych." Chorąży Jana Haines przy stacji naukowej na mostku melduje o fluktuacjach energii w pobliży chmury hudrogenowej. Spock przejmuje stację naukową i identyfikuje zjawisko jako ślad jonizacji. Komputer pokładowy nie może tego wytłumaczyć. Mr. Spock nakazuje zmianę kursu i śledzenie śladu. Dr. McCoy oskarża Spocka o zmuszanie ich do szukania wiatru w polu. Spock informuje go, ze już tylko to zostało. Opuszczają system w kierunku 310. 241 z prędkością warp 2. Chekova odwiedza wielka Instruktorka, i obawia się, ze została "wybrana" dla niego. Jednak jest inaczej. Kobieta przedstawia się jako Tamoon i obiecuje dobrze go wyszkolić. Jeśli jej opiekun go wybierze, wtedy może zostać wyselekcjonowana dla niego. W celi Kirka Shahna mówi mu, że kolor na obroży jest znakiem Opiekuna który ich posiada. "Ten Opiekun, który zaoferuje najwięcej kuatlów, da wam swój kolor." Kirk zaczyna mówić jej, co myśli o niewolnictwie. Zaczyna pytać, kto steruje obrożami i jak, ale Shahna mówi, że nie wolno o tym rozmawiać. Kirk zaczyna więc z nią flirtować, mówi jej, ze jest piękna, lecz dziewczyna nigdy nie słyszała tego słowa. Na wyjasnienie tego słowa Kirk pokazuje jej jej własne odbicie. Gdy pyta ją, gdzie się urodziła i kim byli jej rodzice, dziewczyna odpowiada, ze jej matka została zabita w "pojedynku w stylu wolnym." Światło i dźwięk gongu oznajmiają "początek ćwiczeń ". Shahna daje Kirkowi ćwiczebną "uprząż".. Na Enterprise McCoy i Mr. Scott wyrażają wątpliwości w związku z podjętą akcją. Spock prowadzi ich do najbliższego systemu słonecznego, do którego prowadzi trop jonizacyjny, M-24 Alpha, 11.630 lat świetlnych stąd. Na arenie, na której wylądowali, Kirk, Chekov i Uhura ćwiczą wraz z instruktorami posługiwanie się bronią. Galt przyprowadza niewolnika, który był opieszały w wykonywaniu rozkazów, by służył za obiekt ćwiczeń. Uhura odmawia takiego treningu, podobnie jak Kirk ai Chekov co znowu powoduje aktywację obłóż. Galt nakazuje ukaranie Uhury, ale Kirk bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność za akcję swych podwładnych i zajmuje jej miejsce jako cel ćwiczeń. Galt żałuje, że musi stracić Kirka w taki sposób, ale musi on posłużyć za przykład dla innych. Kapitan zostaje związany i umieszczony na środku areny. Akt III :" Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Data gwiezdna... nieznana. Nasza dziwna niewola trwa. Ta planeta nazywa się Triskelion. Nie znamy jej współrzędnych. Nie wiemy, kto ją kontroluje. Jest niebezpieczna... to jedno jest całkowicie jasne." Plecy Kirka krwawią pod razami bicza Klooga, obcego zawodnika który został wybrany, by wymierzyć mu karę. Podczas przerwy na odpoczynek Shahna daje Kirkowi napój wzmacniający i radzi, by atakował Klooga od lewej strony, gdyż jego lewe oko jest słabsze. Gdy walka zostaje wznowiona Kirk owi udaje się rozluźnić więzy. Mając ręce z przodu chwyta wreszcie Klooga i prawie go zwycięża, gdy głos z wysoka woła, "Stop!" To mówi Opiekun nr 1. On i Opiekun nr 2 i Opiekun nr 3 zaczynają targi o nowo przybyłych. W końcu zostają nabyci przez Opiekuna nr 1 za cenę 2,000 quatloos. Kirk sprzeciwia się temu, mówiąc, że są wolnymi ludźmi i nie należą do nikogo. Opiekunowie #2 and #3 zawierają natychmiast serię zakładów: 15 quatloos na to, że kapitana nie da się wytrenować, 20 quatloos na to, ze cała tr€jka jest nie do opanowania, 5,000 quatloos na to, że trzeba będzie ich zabić, które to zakłady Opiekun nr 1 przyjmuje. Galt błyska oczami i kolor ich obroży zmienia się na czerwony. Galt mówi, że noszą teraz znak dobrego stada i że od teraz każde nieposłuszeństwo będzie karane śmiercią Na pokładzie Enterprise Mr. Scott spiera się, że szukanie zaginionych przyjaciół tak daleko nie ma sensu, i żże raczej powinni wrócić do rejonu, w którym zniknęli. Spock przypomina, że nie znaleźli tam po nich ani śladu. McCoy zaczyna się obawiać, że nie mogli przeżyć tak długo. Gdzieś na zewnątrz zabudowań Shahna i półnagi Kirk odpoczywają w jakichś ruinach po dwumilowym biegu. Kapitan zaczyna pytać, czemu Opiekunowie lubią patrzeć, jak ludzie cierpią , czy są komputerami, i czy Shhna kiedykolwiek ich widziała. Dziewczyna staje się nerwowa, gdy pyta, czy te ruiny były miastami Opiekunów i gdy mówi, że to miejsce przypomina mu jego rodzinną planetę, Ziemię. Nie wie, co to planety i słońca. O których mówi Kirk, uważa, że to pom prostu światła na nocnym niebie. Kapitan zaczyna mówić o pojęciach wolności i miłości. Że na Ziemi nikt nikomu nie wybiera partnera do godów, a ludzie sami dokonują tego wyboru. Shahna nie sądzi, by jego słowa były dozwolone i chce odejść. Kirk ponownie pyta o Opiekunów. Dziewczyna zaczyna mówić, ze nigdy żadnego nie widziała, ale inni mówią, ze nie są oni "tacy jak my". Zanim może powiedzieć więcej jej obroża zaczyna świecić i Shahna upada na ziemię, krzycząc z bólu. Kirk patrzy w niebo, wołając, że to on jest winny, że nakłonił ja do tej rozmowy i błaga, by jej nie zabijali. Akt IV Kirk prosi, by to jego ukarano zamiast Shahny. Głos Opiekuna nr1 pyta, czy to jest to, co ludzie nazywają współczuciem. To interesujące, lecz tutaj bezużyteczne. Kirk musi się nauczyć posłuszeństwa, a będzie wspaniałym nabytkiem. Obroża Shahny wyłącza się i dziewczyna pyta, czemu chciał wziąć na siebie jej karę. Kirk odpowiada, że wśród jego ludu jest zwyczaj, by pomagać sobie wzajemnie i całuje ją w usta. Dziewczyna pyta, czy to też jest pomoc, a on odpowiada, że można to tak nazwać. Patrząc mu w oczy mówi, "Proszę... pomóż mi jeszcze raz." Po kilku pocałunkach dziewczyna zaczyna rozumieć, co mogą czuć dla siebie ci, którzy mogą dokonywać własnego wyboru. Ukazuje się Galt ale mówi, że ponieważ rozbawili Opiekunów, nie zostaną ukarani. Kirk obejmuje opiekuńczo Shahnę i odchodzą razem. Na mostku Enterprise Mr. Spock pyta Mr. Scott czy może on osiągnąć szybkość większą niż warp 6. Mr. Scott i Dr. McCoy myślą tylko, że w tej beznadziejnej pogoni zapędzą się zbyt daleko. Obaj chcą wracać do Gamma II i tam szukać. Spock zabiera ich na bok i przypomina, ze to on dowodzi , o czym powinni pamiętać, chyba że planują bunt. Obaj pytają, czy jeśli nie znajdą śladu zaginionych w trynarnym systemie, do którego zmierzają, wrócą do Gamma II. Spock zgadza się i pyta, czy Mr. Scott może dać im warp 7. Mr. Scott , uszczęśliwiony, mówi, że tak, "i może odrobinę więcej." Mr. Spock nakazuje warp 7. Shahna przynosi Kirkowi kolację i mówi mu, ze przez niego czuje się "dziwnie". Kapitan ponownie ją całuje, i gdy dziewczyna przymyka oczy, ogłusza ją. Zabrawszy jej klucze uwalnia Chekova i Uhurę którzy też zdążyli już pozbyć się swych opiekunów. Planują znaleźć fazery i spróbować pozbyć się obróż. Gdy jednak przechodzą przez arenę, pojawia się Galt i aktywuje obroże, ale nie zabija ich. Głos Opiekuna nr 1 mówi, ze było to tylko ostrzeżenie. Enterprise zajmuje standardową orbitę wokół Triskelion. Sensory pokazują tylko jedno skupisko form życia na planecie - niższe rośliny i humanoidzi. Nie chcąc narażać kapitana i pozostałych przez przesyłanie większej grupy, Spock planuje zejść na dół z doktorem Dr. McCoy. Zanim jednak mają czas opuścić mostek, systemy statku zostają unieruchomione przez Opiekunów. Kirk i Opiekun nr 1 wyjaśniają im sytuację na Triskelion. Kirk oskarża Opiekunów o to, że boją się pokazać. Ponieważ w obroży nie przedstawia on żadnego zagrożenia, Opiekunowie decydują się zabrać Kirka do podziemi 1000 metrów pod powierzchnią, gdzie pozbawione ciała mózgi Opiekunów egzystują w specjalnych, różnokolorowych pojemnikach. Wyjaśniają, że kiedyś byli humanoidalni, ale ewoluowali. Teraz gry to ich jedyny cel. Mieli nadzieję, że ludzie dostarcza świeżej krwi do ich zawodników, ale teraz będą musieli zginąć. Kirkgrozi, ze wtedy oni sami zostaną zniszczeni przez Gwiezdną Flotę i Federację, ale Opiekunowie planują zainscenizować zniszczenie statku przez burze magnetyczną, tak by nikt nie wiedział, kto jest odpowiedzialny za ich los. Rozgniewany Kirk oskarża ich o morderstwo bez uwagi na to, jak ważne są życia, które odbierają innym. Nagle pojmuje, że kluczem do tych stworzeń jest to, co dla nich najważniejsze - gra. Mówi Opiekunom, że jego lud to najwięksi gracze w galaktyce i że mają zwyczaj wygrywać. Zakłada się, ze ludzie z jego załogi są w stanie pokonać każdą grupę zawodników, którą wystawi się przeciw nim. Opiekunowie z miejsca zaczynają robić zakłady o różną sumę kuatlów, ale Kirk mówi im, ze stawka powinna być wyższa.. Jeśli wygrają, Enterprise będzie wolny , a niewolnicy odzyskają wolność i rozpoczną własny rozwój. Jeśli przegrają, cała załoga Enterprise stanie się własnością Opiekunów i da im całe pokolenia wspaniałych zawodników. Opiekunowie zgadzają się na warunki, ale Kirk ma walczyć samotnie przeciw trzem zawodnikom. Kirk protestuje mówiąc, że to nie fair, ale w odpowiedzi słyszy, że to bardzo fair, skoro alternatywą jest śmierć.Ponieważ kapitan ma walczyć o życie załogi, Opiekunowie pozwalają ludziom patrzeć na walkę. Kirk musi zostawać na żółtej sekcji areny, a jego trzej przeciwnicy, Kloog, Lars, i Andorianin, na niebieskiej. Przeciwnik musi zostać zabity, by usunięto go z gry. Jeśli jest ranny, zastąpi go inny zawodnik. Rozpoczyna się walka. Kirk eliminuje Klooga i Larsa, ale tylko rani Andorianina. Shahna zastępuje rannego. Kirk nie chce z nią walczyć, ale ona oskarża go o kłamstwo i podstęp, a potem atakuje. Kirk powala ją na ziemię i przykłada jej nóż do gardła, wtedy dziewczyna poddaje się. Opiekunowie dotrzymują słowa i każą wszystkim zdjąć obroże. Kirk mówi Shahnie że nie kłamał, a ona prosi go, by zabrał ja do świateł na niebie. Kapitan odpowiada, ze najpierw ona i jej lud muszą się wiele nauczyć, nim sięgną gwiazd. Całuje ją na pożegnanie i głaszcze po policzku. Wracają na Enterprise gdy Shahna, ze łzami na policzkach, patrzy w niebo. Pamiętne cytaty "''Mr. Spock, kapitan, porucznik Uhura i Chekov, oni zniknęli! Weszli na platformę transportera i po prostu zniknęli!" "Podejrzewam, ze chciał pan powiedzieć, iż to, że zniknęli, nie było wynikiem tradycyjnej procedury, Mr. Scott..." "Tak, oczywiście, ze to miałem na myśli! Myśli pan, że wzywałbym pana, gdybym po prostu przesłał ich na dół?" : - Scott kontaktujący się ze Spockiem, po zniknięciu zwiadu "Chce pan opuścić to miejsce bez nich i szukać wiatru w polu po całej galaktyce tylko dlatego, ze znalazł pan dystorsję w chmurze hydrogenu?" "Doktorze, szukam kapitana Kirka, porucznik Uhury i chorążego Chekova, nie jakiegoś nieskoordynowanego powiewu." : - McCoy i Spock ::Co ciekawe, Spock sam mówił o szukaniu wiatru w polu w odcinku The Ultimate Computer. "Pańskie dawne tytuły nic tu nie znaczą, kapitanie." : - Galt "Oh, uh – miło panią poznać... ''panienko?" : - '''Chekov' "Zawsze będziesz mi przynosić jedzenie?" "Oczywiście, jestem twoim instruktorem. Dobrze cię wyszkolę." "Nie mam wątpliwości, że tak. Muszę powiedzieć, ze jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem sierżanta, który wyglądałby tak jak ty.;;" '' "''Co to znaczy?" "To znaczy, że jesteś naprawdę piękną kobietą." : - Kirk próbując oczarować'Shahnę' "Panowie – Ja teraz dowodzę tym statkiem i będziemy daje trzymać ten kurs, chyba że... macie zamiar ogłosić bunt." : - Spock "To zabije naszą miłość." : - Chekov, do Kirk aftepo związaniuTamoon "Cóż Mr. Spock, jeśli idzie pan do jaskini lwa, będzie pan potrzebował lekarza." "Daniel, jak pamiętam, miał jedynie wiarę, ale ja będę zadowolony z pana towarzystwa, doktorze." : - McCoy i Spock, planując przesłanie się na powierzchnię Triskelionu "Co na niebiosa to ma być?" "Niebiosa nie miały z tym nic wspólnego." : - McCoy i Scotty podczas igrzysk Zza kulis * Dick Crockett był w tym odcinku koordynatorem kaskaderów. * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka brzmiał "The Gamesters of Pentathalon" . * Kirk w jasny sposób zlamał zasady pojedynku przez wejście na kolor przeciwnika podczas finałowej sceny pojedynku. * Aktor, grający zawodnika, którego Uhura nie chce uderzyć, pojawia się też na pokładzie ISS Enterprise w sekcji inżynieryjnej (odcinek Mirror, Mirror), gdzie widzimy też te same noże, co w tym odcinku. * William Shatner zniekształca w tym odcinku imię Uhury("Yoo-hoo-ra") gdy domaga się odpowiedzi, co Lars jej robi. Z powodu pośpiechu przy montażu nie wykonano dubla tej sceny.. * Joseph Ruskin wrócił później do Star Trek dwadzieścia sześć lat po tym odcinku, i ukazał się trzykrotnie w Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, również w Star Trek: Voyager, 9 i Star Trek: Enterprise. * Ten odcinek został sparodiowany w serii The Simpsons, w odcinku "Deep Space Homer". * Podczas sceny Chekova i Tamoon można wyraźnie zobaczyć cień mikrofony nad ich głowami. Występuje * William Shatner jako kapitan Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Joseph Ruskin jako Galt * Angelique Pettyjohn as Shahna Udział biorą * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * James Doohan jako Scott * Steve Sandor jako Lars * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Jane Ross jako Tamoon * Victoria George jako Chorąży Jana Haines * Dick Crockett jako Andorianin i * Mickey Morton jako Kloog Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Walker Edmiston jako Opiekun 2 (głos) * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Robert C. Johnson jako Opiekun 3 (głos) * Bart LaRue jako Opiekun 1 (głos) * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy * Paul Baxley jako dubler James T. Kirka de:Meister der Sklaven en:The Gamesters of Triskelion (episode) es:The Gamesters of Triskelion fr:The Gamesters of Triskelion (épisode) it:La posta in gioco (episodio) ja:宇宙指令！首輪じめ（エピソード） nl:The Gamesters of Triskelion Kategoria:Odcinki TOS